Fragger
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: KOxSW TFPrime When Soundwave gets damaged on a mission and his sparkmate gets upset, is there more behind Knock Out's anger? Short Drabble


Fragger

"You fragging fragger of fragtatious fraggery! I can't believe you!"

Knockout was livid. He stood in the center of the med bay with hands on hips, glaring at his 'patient.' Though the red sports car was a good three feet shorter than his silent counterpart, he continued to rant as though he fancied himself a mech as large as Megatron himself.

"I told you not to put unneeded stress on your cabling, Soundwave! They've been too fritz-ed out since that power surge last week! It nearly short-circuited the whole slagging ship, not to mention your feelers! So what do you do? You run off and volunteer to go on a scouting mission by yourself! We have drones for that!"

Soundwave remained silent, as was customary for him. Unfortunately, this seemed to only increase the Decepticon medic's frustration. It's not like he'd done it on purpose, getting hurt like this. It was supposed to be a rather routine scouting mission to investigate a stray underground energon source. He'd been trying to follow Knockout's instructions. He never enjoyed upsetting his berthmate. Besides the silent mech's displeasure at seeing his partner unhappy, the Aston Martin had a flare for the dramatics that could rival Starscream's on occasion.

Things had just gotten a little complicated when MECH showed up at the same location. His tentacles weren't operational thanks to Knockout disabling them so they could recharge from their recent damage. Normally, this wouldn't hinder Soundwave too much, since he didn't tend to use them often in battle anyway, except that this particular energon deposit just had to be located in a cave which rendered his avian form useless. The Surveillance Officer had been left with no choice but to fall back on his fighting style from his days in the pits and had the damage to prove it. It'd been far too long since he'd actually had to engage an enemy directly and he was rusty. He logged a mental note to start training again.

No matter what Lord Megatron thought of the fleshbags, Soundwave had a certain respect for the human race. They were resourceful and they adapted well, MECH in particular. The organization had experienced run-ins with enough Cybertronians, Decepticons and Autobots alike, to develop new weaponry to handle the alien species. If it weren't for Soundwave's far superior fighting skills, he would have been scrap metal. If it'd been the Autobots instead of mere humans, his damage would likely have been much worse. He relied far too much on his avian mode.

Instead, he got away with mostly superficial damage, scratches and dents to his plating. The real damage was to the electronic mask he wore to hide his face and display whatever he needed to express, be it diagrams, coordinates, or live video feed from the warship's security cams. The screen was cracked to the degree that he could hardly see through it. No display could be clearly seen by either himself or others. A message blinked in the upper corner to alert him of the results of his self-diagnostic run, but it was impossible to figure out what was stated within. He appreciated the convenience the mask provided him in his preferred mute state, but he often wished it were not so easily damaged. At times like this it just turned into a hassle. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his lover and medic, a voice he was normally happy to hear. Now, though, he cringed behind the cover of his broken screen, glad for that use, at least.

"Are you even listening to me?" It seemed Knockout's anger had increased even more. "I don't know why I'm even trying to talk to you! It's not like you're gonna say anything! You don't even talk during interface! You've never even fragging said my name!"

Knockout threw his hands up in frustration and turned back to his computer to bring up Soundwave's medical history, a valiant attempt at trying to cover how his voice had cracked at the end of his last statement. Soundwave reached up to finally remove the visor that obscured his view of the wonderful red aft before him, exposing an elegant face with fine black decals to accentuate his piqued cheek structure.

It was obvious to him that Knockout's anger was due to more than just his injuries. There had been tension between them lately that the communications commander had been struggling to understand. It had crept up as silently as the mech himself, and wrecking just about as much havoc. It'd only really hit Soundwave several sun cycles after Knockout had first called him his sparkmate. True to his nature, the taller mech had attempted to get across his feelings on the matter with a gesture. He had kissed the speedster hungrily before pulling him into berth for a good fragging. It only now occurred to him that Knockout may have been wanting a little more.

Soundwave hadn't used his vocalizer in more than a deca-cycle, but he thought it might be about time to brush the dust off. He wasn't sure how responsive it would be, but it was perhaps the only way to mend that which was most important to him. He stood and moved to wrap his arms around the smaller mech. He felt Knockout stiffen in his arms, clearly ready to protest. He hurried to make his move before the other could make a scene.

"Soundwave: Past actions are regretted. Knockout was never meant to be hurt."

Knockout twisted in his arms to look at the larger mech, shock clearly registered on his face plate.

"Soundwave? But you've never spoken before. Why?"

"Knockout: Too important to lose. Vocalizer out of practice but acceptable. Request: Forgiveness? Promise: Lesson learned. Future actions will be adjusted accordingly. Knockout is most precious thing in Soundwave's life. Declaration: Knockout Soundwave's one true Sparkmate. Soundwave: Sorry for not speaking earlier."

A small smile appeared on the medic's faceplate as he seated his helm against Soundwave's pectoral armor. Primus, he loved the silent mech cradling him in his arms, and not just for his tentacles. This time when he spoke the Cybertronian curse there was no venom in his tone.

"Fragger."


End file.
